Qué es yaoi?
by moyashi-pon
Summary: pues es una historia algo loca, una tontería que se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo un fic en esta página y me pregunté, qué pasaría sí Allen leyera un fic de él y Kanda, pero que fuera yaoi? sobre todo un Yullen... XDD y he aquí lo que me imaginé w
1. Chapter 1

Hola! soy Moyashi-pon y este es mi primer fic, me gusta mucho el yullen así que se imaginarán que esta historia es yaoi, slash, y sí es que no te sientes a gusto con ese tipo de lectura o no te gusta, quizás sería mejor que no lo leas ^^*, bien, entonces tenganme paciencia, yo sé que no puedo compararme con otros autores T__T sieee, bueno pero es mi primer intento así que espero les guste!

D. Gray Man y todos sus personajes pertenece a **Katsura Hoshino**, yo solo los tomé prestados pero terminando de escribir los devuelvo... lo prometo ^^.

**Advertencias:** Por sí no lo recuerdan... es yaoi, KandaxAllen, ok? bien, entonces a leer!

**oooOooo**

**1. **Descubriendo el yaoi

El frío no daba para más y en un buen tiempo no se habían presentado misiones, la mayoría de los exorcistas ya estaban totalmente aburridos y fastidiados, en especial Kanda quien traía un humor peor del que siempre llevaba. Lenalee se encontraba bastante despreocupada, se podía decir que hasta sentía que eran vacaciones, Lavi se la pasaba molestando a sus demás compañeros a falta de entretenimiento, Komui y sus demás empleados seguían con mucho trabajo y Allen sentía que ya que no había misiones, podría quizás descansar y era tiempo de aprovechar ese período de paz. Pero igual se aburría.

Fue y tocó a la puerta de la oficina de Komui, nadie respondió, después de pensarlo por unos minutos, se decidió a abrir la puerta. Encontró al científico completamente tirado en el escritorio, dormido sobre un montón de papeles. Sonrió, sabía que Komui siempre tenía trabajo y que seguramente ese tiempo de tranquilidad que estaba pasando no lo era tanto para él y los demás del área. Le dio pena despertarlo ya que se veía que estaba bastante relajado soñando con sabrá dios que cosa.

-Komui-san...

-...........- se limpió la nariz y siguió roncando.

-Komui-san...

-...ffdghh...- murmuró. Allen se rascó la cabeza, que dilema, no quería molestar al pobre de Komui pero sí que quería decirle algo, ya después lo dejaría dormir.

-Komui-san... Lenalee se va a casar...

-Qué??!... Cómo??!... Con quién?? –se despertó con los ojos desorbitados y a voz en cuello- Lenaleee no te caseeess!!! No me dejeeeeessss!!! Tu no te mereces a cualquiera!!!, Nadie es digno de tu purezaaaaa!!!!!

-Buenas tardes Komui-san.

-Eh? –se talló los ojos- Allen-kun... Lenalee se va a casaaaaaarrrr!!!! –lloró como niña.

-No, disculpa –sonrió mortificado- es que no te despertabas y no supe que decir y....

-Allen-kun –le dijo con los ojos cerrados un tanto sentido y acomodando unos papeles- te agradecería que no me estés dando esa clase de sustos por favor, con esas cosas no se juega...

-Sí... lo siento –se volvió a disculpar apenado.

-Bien, dime que se te ofrecía? –le preguntó sonriente como siempre.

-Ah es verdad, sabes? no ha habido nada de actividad, y... pues... estoy aburrido Komui-san.

-Vamos Allen-kun –le sonrió- seguro habrá algo que hacer, puedes entrenar con los demás...

-Ya lo he hecho...

-Puedes ayudarle a Jerry en la cocina...

-Te lo agradezco y no me importaría ayudar a Jerry-san, pero... hay ciertas personas que no confían en que yo sepa cocinar.

-Mmmh... supongo... –dijo, vio a su alrededor y se encontró con una laptop, sonrió- mira Allen-kun, puedes usar mi computadora para que no te aburras.

-P-pero... qué hago con ella?

-Ah pues puedes entrar a internet, navegar... tu sabes, investiga y diviértete –le dijo poniendo el aparato en sus manos y empujándolo hacia la puerta- seguro vas a encontrar muchas cosas muy interesantes ahí, nos vemos luego Allen-kun, byee!!

-Pero... –dijo y después de oír la puerta de la oficina de Komui cerrarse, suspiró- bueno, se ve interesante...

-Eit, Allen, que llevas ahí? –escuchó una voz, vio que se trataba de Lavi.

-Buenas tardes Lavi –le sonrió- es la computadora de Komui, me la presto porque estaba aburrido.

-Vaya... sabes? podríamos fisgonear un poco sus archivos... a lo mejor tiene un diario –hizo una mirada maléfica- o mejor aún! podríamos curiosear por sus experimentos, y quizás podamos sabotearlos un poco, te apuesto que será divertido...

-No pienso hacer eso, Lavi –lo regañó, claro que él nunca se inmiscuiría en los asuntos privados de otras personas- que no sabes que es de mala educación eso que quieres hacer?

-Qué?

-Además, Komui me la prestó para que navegara... –dijo mirando extrañado el aparato.

-Ah, vas a entrar al internet?

-Sí, dijo algo de eso... pero nunca lo he hecho antes, además de que es la primera vez que tengo un aparato de estos en las manos.

-No es difícil, moyashi-kun, sólo tienes que conectarla a la red.

-Mi nombre es Allen, Lavi –lo regañó de nuevo- y tu sabes como se conecta?

-Claro, por algo soy un bookman, no es así?

-Sí, tienes razón –le sonrió feliz de saber que pronto su aburrimiento tendría fin.

Ya empezaba a meterse el sol cuando Lavi por fin había terminado de conectar la laptop a la red y abría el internet para que Allen lo viera.

-Listo Allen, desde esta página puedes encontrar todo lo que tú quieras...

-Todo? –preguntó intrigado.

-Claro, el internet es casi como un bookman –dijo mirando de mal modo la máquina- por eso lo odio... maldita competencia...

-Ah... entiendo... –dijo fingiendo saber a que se refería.

-Bien moyashi-kun, te dejó entonces para que te diviertas.

-Qué no me digas así Lavi, mi nombre es Allen! –le reclamó pero ya el pelirrojo se había salido silbando alguna melodía, Allen suspiró. Se sentó frente al aparato y se le quedó mirando sin saber que hacer. –"Lavi dijo que esto sabría cualquier cosa... sabrá algo del Conde Milenario?"- pensó y escribió en la ventana de la página llamada "Google". A los segundos le abrió una página llamada "wikipedia" y se puso a leer la información del Conde.

-Vaya, sí que sabe todo... –se sorprendió, luego una idea corrió por su mente y regresando de nuevo a la primera página, escribió su nombre en ella. Después de dar "enter" le apareció una lista de páginas para visitar en donde se hablaba de él, pero la que más le llamó la atención fue una que hablaba algo de él y de Kanda. Le entró la curiosidad y dándole click a ese enlace lo llevó a una página llamada "fanfiction", vio varios escritos que hablaban de él pero los que eran más extraños eran esos que decían "yaoi" o "slash", cosa que le intrigaba ya que no sabía que significarían esas palabras, así que se decidió a abrir uno de esos y leerlo.

**oooooOooooo**

Pasaron un par de horas; ya era tiempo de cenar y la cafetería se encontraba abarrotada de personas cenando y conversando animadamente. Allen entró también llevando unas hojas en las manos, se le veía un poco sonrojado. Fue hasta con Jerry y le pidió casi todo lo que había cocinado el pobre hombre durante el día. Así que después de vaciar la cocina, buscó un lugar donde sentarse.

-Allen-kun! –le gritó Lenalee sentada en una mesa- siéntate conmigo! –Allen sonrió, vio que no estaba Lavi con ella y se le hizo extraño.

-Buenas noches, Lenalee –le sonrió- no vino Lavi a cenar?

-Está con Kanda, dijo que iba a entrenar con él –sonrió la chica- más bien pienso que va a divertirse a costillas de él –Lenalee vio como Allen se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre del samurai- estás bien Allen?

-Sí... gracias... –dijo un tanto nervioso- es sólo que se siente calor aquí, no crees?

-Calor Allen-kun? –le miró extrañada- pero sí afuera esta nevando!

-He, he... sí es verdad –rió bastante nervioso, Lenalee lo miró aún más confundida, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con unas hojas que estaban dobladas debajo del plato de Allen.

-Qué es eso que llevas ahí, Allen?

-Esto? –dijo señalando las hojas- ah... es... pues... te puedo contar algo privado, Lenalee-san?

-P-privado? –lo miró extrañada, Allen siempre había sido fácil de leer pero ahora estaba difícil de descifrar.

-Sí, mira –se acomodó mirando a la chica, Allen estaba nervioso y apenado, qué difícil era hablar algo así con una chica, pero sabía que era a la que más confianza le tenía para preguntarle sus dudas, ya que estaba completamente seguro que sí le preguntaba a Lavi, éste no lo dejaría en paz nunca- Lenalee... tu sabes lo que significa la palabra "yaoi"?

-Y-yaoi? –preguntó confundida- a qué te refieres?

-Mira- le dijo dándole las hojas- encontré esto en el internet, habla de mi y de K-kanda... –volvió a sonrojarse.

-De ti y de Kanda? –lo miró más confundida.

-Sí, pero... es algo extraño... sabes?

-Déjame leo –le dijo mortificada por su amigo y se puso a leer bajo la mirada avergonzada y bochornosa de Allen; después de un rato leyendo, Lenalee se veía también con un sonrojo en la cara y con una sonrisa medio extraña, sobre todo ese brillo que despedían sus ojos ya tenían bastante mortificado a Allen.

-Y bien Lenalee-san... q-qué piensas de eso?, qué es eso del yaoi?

-Etto... –se aclaró la garganta mirando a Allen demasiado extraño- sabes Allen-kun? déjame sacarle copia a esto y... este... luego te digo- le dijo sonriendo y rápidamente se llevó las hojas y se alejó de la cafetería con una risita que crispaba los nervios de Allen.

-Vaya... –suspiró Allen viendo como la chica se alejaba corriendo y siguió pensando en lo que había leído. Terminó de cenar y no vio ni pista de su amiga, sólo esperaba que le regresara esas hojas para que no anduvieran en manos de cualquiera ya que era algo vergonzoso si alguien las podría encontrar... sobre todo alguien como Lavi o como él… como Kanda. Allen pasó saliva con dificultad, volvió a fijarse si venía Lenalee pero al parecer se encontraba muy ocupada, confió en que más tarde le entregaría esas hojas así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a su habitación. Se puso su pijama y acostándose en la cama trató de dormirse, cosa que le resultaba imposible ya que aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza eso que había leído. Timcanpy se acomodó cerca de su cabeza, Allen sonrió.

-Timcanpy –le sonrió acariciando al golem- hay varias cosas que aún desconozco, pero... –suspiró- es algo tan raro... y... –se le vino a la mente una de esas escenas donde Kanda lo besaba, Allen se sonrojó instantáneamente y suspiró. Sabía que Kanda nunca haría algo así con él, además, porque razón lo haría? Kanda era un chico, él también y no podía meterse con alguien de su mismo sexo, verdad?... y si Kanda...? porqué diablos se estaba preguntando esas cosas?, suspiró de nuevo, mejor trataría de dormir pero algo que sí era cierto era que ya no vería a Kanda con los mismos ojos que antes... y si llegaba a verlo, trataría de no cruzarse con él, le daría demasiada pena. Suspiró, sabía que todo eso ahora se debía a esa extraña página de "fanfiction" y al "yaoi".

Mientras en otra de las habitaciones, Lenalee seguía leyendo aquellas hojas y sonreía de muy buena gana, casi eran perceptibles los pequeños corazones que emanaban de su cabeza a medida que iba leyendo; no sabía porqué pero encontraba bastante interesante una relación entre el samurai y Allen, aunque era extraño, lo que sí es que estaba completamente segura que ese tipo de relaciones estaban prohibidas entre ellos, pero la sola idea de verlos le entusiasmaba. Además, ella también concordaba con una de las frases que decía una de esas historias _"del odio al amor hay solo un paso"._ Ella ya se encargaría de averiguar sí esto podría ser cierto.

Kanda caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel, se dirigía a su habitación cuando vio una luz que salía de un cuarto, se acerco y descubrió la copiadora encendida, seguramente a alguien se le había olvidado apagarla; vio unas hojas encima de la maquina y las tomó, estaba convencido de que serían del despistado de Komui, pero al leer los primeros párrafos, abrió los ojos de más y frunció el ceño al descubrir que esos escritos hablaban de él y del estúpido moyashi.

* * *

Lo leyeron? todavía siguen ahí? bien!!

Fue un capítulo corto, lo sé, pero trataré de hacerlo más largo para la próxima, espero que les haya gustado y no me queda más que decirles, dejenme reviews!! me animan y me hacen sentir que al menos a alguien le gusto lo que hice ^^*, los veo hasta la próxima!!


	2. Relajo x 2

Hola de nuevo!!

aquí estoy subiendo el segundo capítulo de mi desastre, perdonen los errores v__v* y denme una oportunidad , bien, muchas gracias por los reviews! gracias! gracias! a SeikaDragon, a Hermachis (traté de mejorar lo que me dijiste, espero que haya quedado bien ^^, gracias por tus consejos!) y a hikaru88. Pues bien, la reacción de Kanda era lo que se esperaban verdad? pues dejenme decirles que aún en este capítulo no hace gran cosa (sie, lo siento) pero es porqué aún no sabe como reaccionar, ya más adelante habrá más acción! y ahora sí, a leer!! ah y espero que les guste.

* * *

2. Relajo x 2

Solo un destello se dejaba ver en la habitación, el firme sonido de los movimientos de Mugen se dejaban escuchar y miles de papelitos volaban por todo el cuarto de Kanda, quien con la mirada asesina, había dado por terminada la vida de aquel escrito que había obtenido de la copiadora.

-Imbécil moyashi- se decía aún viendo como caían los trozos de papel al piso- tsk –chasqueó la lengua terriblemente encolerizado.

Mientras Lenalee quien yacía dormida tranquilamente en su cama, se despertó rápidamente sobresaltada –¡dejé las hojas de Allen en la copiadora! – dijo con los ojos desorbitados y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, salió corriendo de su habitación. Iba tan preocupada pensando en que por culpa de su olvido ahora quizás Allen ya no volvería a confiar en ella, que al dar la vuelta en una esquina del pasillo no vio que venía Lavi y tropezó inevitablemente contra él, cayendo los dos al piso.

-Estás bien, Lena-chan? –le preguntó preocupado ayudándola a levantarse.

-S-si –le dijo sacudiéndose las pijamas y mirando aún hacia el cuarto de las copiadoras terriblemente mortificada- tengo prisa Lavi, no puedo platicar ahora.

-Pero.. ¿prisa de qué? ¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó intrigado al ver la reacción de la chica.

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, pero si encuentra Kanda o alguien más esos papeles de Allen se darán cuenta de la relación que mantienen entre ellos dos! –le dijo sin detenerse a pensar siquiera en lo que había dicho, así que corrió dejando al pobre Lavi con la quijada casi al piso.

-¿Moyashi-kun con Yuu-chan? ¡No puede ser! –dijo mirando hacia donde la chica se había ido- lo dudo por parte de Yuu pero... ¿acaso Allen...?

Lenalee por fin había llegado hasta el cuarto de las copiadoras y para su desgracia, no había encontrado las hojas que le diera Allen, se preocupó todavía el doble de lo que estaba, miraba la copiadora como esperando que ésta le dijera quien se había llevado las hojas, pero para mala suerte de ella, las máquinas aún no hablaban o al menos Komui todavía no las hacía hablar. Las buscó tiradas en el piso, movió infinidad de papeles pero no encontró nada, volvió a morderse una uña de la mano, no podía ser, ¿cómo había sido capaz de olvidarse de algo tan importante? Sobre todo ahí donde era accesible para cualquier persona, no quería ni pensar que pasaría si Komui o alguien más las encontrara, se culpó todavía el triple y tristemente con los ánimos decaídos partió hacia su habitación pensando en que respuesta darle a Allen.

Kanda sentado en su cama no podía conciliar el sueño, ¿quién demonios podría haber escrito semejante estupidez? Mataría y mutilaría en mil pedazos con su Mugen a quien hubiera escrito tremendo insulto hacia su persona, él, Kanda Yuu, ¿enamorado de Allen Walker, el imbécil y estúpido moyashi? JAMÁS, primero se hacía akuma que estar pretendiendo al brote de habas idiota. Suspiró y se acostó en el colchón mirando hacia el techo, odiaba que la persona que hubiera escrito aquella historia lo pudiera haber descrito tan bien; ¿desde cuándo era él alguien tan predecible?, él, que a nadie le hablaba ¿cómo era posible que una persona desconocida lo plasmara tan bien?, odiaba sentir eso, sobre todo porqué él también había encontrado que el imbécil del moyashi era tan estúpidamente noble e inocente que era imposible no fijarse en él. Siempre protegiendo a los demás, siempre tan educado, siempre tan puro, tan... Kanda suspiró y volvió a maldecir el estúpido escrito que había leído. Mientras Allen en su cuarto ya dormía tranquilamente, se había olvidado que Lenalee no le había regresado las hojas; cuando precisamente le tocaron la puerta de su habitación despertándolo de su sueño.

-¿Q-quién es? –preguntó levantándose de la cama y acomodándose las pijamas adormecido aún.

-Soy yo Allen-kun, Lenalee –dijo la chica, la voz se le escuchaba extraña, parecía como tranquila pero con un ligero temblor en ella. Allen sonrió y le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches Lenalee –le sonrió dulcemente- ¿te sucede algo? es muy tarde para que estés levantada de la cama.

-N-no nada Allen-kun –le sonrió nerviosa- te traigo tus hojas que me prestaste.

-Oh vaya –las tomó mirando mortificado a la chica- y... ¿qué piensas de eso?

-¿Y-yo? Pues pienso que –tartamudeo- es algo imposible, tu con Kanda... cómo si fuera a ser cierto- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, ya que por dentro pensaba realmente otra cosa, una muy contraria a lo que había dicho _"¿qué que pienso Allen? qué es lo mejor que he leído hasta ahora y no voy a descansar hasta ver una escena yaoi entre ustedes"_ pensó- bueno, nos vemos mañana Allen-kun, descansa.

-Gracias Lenalee-san –le sonrió- tu también descansa.

Allen cerró la puerta y dejó aquel escrito en el buró de su cama, se sentó y se puso a pensar en Kanda, era imposible evitarlo; después de haber leído casi cinco fanfics de tipo yaoi en todo el día, era inevitable el dejar de pensar en el samurai y en sus dotes de amante candente. Se sonrojó al recordar una de esas tantas escenas que las personas que escribían llamaban "lemmon", se acostó en la cama tapándose hasta la cabeza completamente apenado por pensar en ese tipo de cosas.

Lenalee a toda prisa se encaminó hacia su habitación mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos, tuvo que darle su propia copia del fic a Allen para que no sospechara nada, pero ahora se preguntaba ¿quién habría podido tomar aquellas hojas? Demasiado pensar y preocuparse le comenzó a doler la cabeza. Llegó a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama, necesitaba dormir, ya mañana pensaría que hacer.

Lavi sentado en la cafetería y hojeando un libro sin prestarle atención, aún pensaba en lo que le había dicho Lenalee, se le hacía imposible, sobre todo que alguien como Kanda se fijara en un chico como Allen si siempre se la pasaban peleando, quizás así se demostraban su amor después de todo; pero, ambos eran chicos... ¿cómo diablos podrían? Lavi suspiró recargando la cara en sus manos y mirando hacia la nada, Kanda era muy bonito, sonrió recordando como Lena lo había confundido con una niña cuando recién llegaron a la orden; él también casi lo confundía, pero bastaba con escucharle la voz y los modos para saber que era un niño bastante agrio y huraño. Lavi sonrió sumergido en sus recuerdos, Allen era un chico también muy bien parecido y su carácter dulce y tierno lo hacían aún más atractivo; pero para Lavi, todavía Kanda seguía siendo aún más bonito, solo bastaba con verle esos ojos tan bonitos, y su cabello tan largo y dócil, Lavi se pasó las manos por su propio cabello y lo sintió un poco áspero, suspiró. –Yuu-chan- dijo levemente.

Kanda en su habitación aún no lograba dormir, recordaba lo que había leído, y se imaginaba al estúpido del moyashi haciendo esos excitantes gestos de placer mientras él lo tomaba, esos gemidos que él mismo le arrancaría y que seguramente se escucharían suaves e incitantes, pero ¿qué idioteces estaba pensando? Seguramente era el sueño que sentía que ya lo hacía desvariar, sí, eso era, estaba realmente muy cansado y necesitaba dormir, ya mañana le enseñaría al brote de habas que jamás sentiría algo por él.

La luz del día ya se asomaba por los ventanales de la cafetería, algunos científicos habían madrugado más de la cuenta y ya hasta habían acabado de desayunar, aprovechando que Komui aún no se despertaba, conversaban animadamente olvidándose un poco de todo el trabajo que les esperaba. El único que parecía no darse por enterado de lo que sucedía a su alrededor era Lavi, quien dormía plácidamente recargado en el libro abierto, un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo hizo despertarse.

-¡Despierta alumno idiota! –le gritó el panda.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasó? –preguntó todo adormilado y tallándose los ojos.

-¡Qué te quedaste dormido sobre el libro! –le gritó exasperado- ¡hasta lo mojaste con tus babas, remedo de bookman!

-¿P-pero qué? –dijo aún tratando de despertarse, vio como su maestro se alejó llevándose el libro; bostezó. Lavi no tenía ganas de irritar a su maestro así que mejor decidió quedarse en la mesa y ya que estaba ahí, desayunar. Iba a ponerse de pie para dirigirse con Jerry cuando vio que entraba Kanda por la puerta, caminando tranquilo mientras los que estaban a su alrededor le abrían el paso, Lavi sonrió mirando al samurai, en verdad que tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, parecía una chica... una chica muy feroz e indomable... sí, así le parecía Kanda; deliraba mirando fijamente al samurai que no se dio cuenta que éste ya lo miraba con unas ansias asesinas en los ojos.

-¿Algún problema, conejo imbécil? –lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Eh?

-Tsk... imbécil... –le volteó la cara y se dirigió hacia Jerry a que le diera de desayunar.

-¡Yuu-chan! –por fin despertó y se dirigió corriendo hacia el samurai, colgándosele de la espalda- ¿a qué se debe que hayas amanecido de tan buen humor?

-... –lo ignoró completamente, pero era aún mas notoria la vena en la frente a punto de estallar, ese conejo idiota sí que se tomaba mucha confianza para con él.

-¿A qué te adivino que le pediste a Jerry? –le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- apuesto que fue soba, no? hehehe, Yuu-chan, te vas a acabar las reservas de soba del pobre Jerry...

-Cierra la maldita boca, conejo idiota –le encajó casi por un pelo a Mugen en su cuello.

-Calma, calma Yuu-kun- trató de hablar- ¡solo era una broma!

-Chicos, ¿qué sucede? –interrumpió Lenalee el intento de homicidio, venía acompañada por Allen quien al ver a Kanda se sonrojó más de la cuenta y bajo la vista al piso; Kanda rápidamente dejó a Lavi al ver a Allen y volteó hacia otra parte sintiendo cosas extrañas dentro de él, apretó los puños, ¿cómo podía ser posible que ese estúpido moyashi le descontrolara así?, respiró hondo y volviendo a la calma le miró, tenía que averiguar si el brote de habas había escrito esa ofensa que había leído.

-Oi, moyashi –Allen se sobresaltó al escuchar que el samurai le había hablado, sin embargo, Lenalee sonrió emocionada nada más de recordar lo que había leído, ya se imaginaba a Kanda tomando del brazo a Allen y robándole un apasionado beso delante de todos en la cafetería, casi se podían ver como flotaban pequeños corazones rosados y brillantes de la cabeza de la chica mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos sonriendo románticamente.

-¿Estás bien Lenalee-chan? –la despertó de sus cavilaciones Lavi, Lenalee parpadeó un par de veces viendo como ahora Kanda, Allen y Lavi la miraban extrañados, sudó frío.

-He, he... sí, estoy bien –exclamó con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa e incriminatoria, Kanda le fijó más la vista y Lenalee dio dos pasos más hacia atrás sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Oi, brote de habas estúpido –volvió a retomar la conversación Kanda, Allen sintió un escalofrío en la espalda- porqué diablos estás actuando más idiota de lo normal?

-A-a que te refieres? –preguntó más que nervioso, de pronto reaccionó al recordar cómo le había llamado- y mi nombre es Allen, bakanda!

-Che, como sea –lo miró fijamente, Allen pasó saliva con dificultad maldiciendo la hora en que había leído ese fic y que ahora le hacía ver a Kanda de otro modo- sé lo que planeas, sólo te voy a decir que no soy tan fácil cómo te imaginas, imbécil moyashi, así que no trates de ocultarte de mi.

-N-no se de qué estás hablando –le dijo tratando de mantener su mirada en la fría de Kanda- estás paranoico, además no planeo nada!

-Tsk- chasqueó la lengua molesto, después de dejarle una última advertencia con la mirada a Allen, tomó su plato de soba y se fue a una mesa seguido por la mirada de los tres chicos.

-Pero que le pasa? –preguntó Lenalee extrañada- ¿le hiciste algo a Kanda, Allen-kun?

-Nada Lenalee –le respondió molesto y ofendido- desde hace unos cinco días que no lo había visto.

-Y ¿puedes aguantar tanto tiempo sin estar con él, moyashi-kun? –preguntó Lavi bastante intrigado- ¿qué no lo extrañas?- Lena y Allen lo miraron con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Allen confundido- ¿porqué preguntas eso?

-Pues supongo que sabiendo qué tu y él... –respondió Lavi más confundido que Allen mirando a Lenalee- después de lo que me dijo anoche Lena-chan, yo pensé que... –aquella frase había despertado los cinco o seis sentidos de la chica quien hasta ese momento cayó en cuenta de lo que le había respondido esa noche al pelirrojo, así que lo interrumpió antes de que abriera la boca de más.

-He! que cosas dices Lavi-kun –dijo sonriendo nerviosamente bajo la mirada extrañada de sus dos amigos- yo ni te vi anoche, lo has de haber soñado.

-¿Lo soñé? –preguntó mirándola dudoso- soy un bookman Lena-chan, dudo mucho el que pueda confundir lo que es un sueño y lo que es una realidad, por lo que... –se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver la mirada suplicante y llorosa de la china- por lo que estoy convencido que tienes razón, fue un sueño.

-¿Lo ves? –respondió palmeando la espalda de Lavi quien la miró advirtiéndole que más tarde hablarían de eso.

-Están actuando muy extraño –les dijo Allen- pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que trataré de no toparme en el camino de Kanda- Lavi y Lenalee le sonrieron, uno con intriga en la sonrisa y otra con nervios en ella.

Allen se alejó pensando en porqué razón Kanda le había dicho esas cosas, ¿que cosa podría planear? estaba bastante extraña esa pregunta; se recargó en la pared, suspiró. Kanda era un chico muy serio, a veces lo hacía sentir menos o mejor dicho, intimidado. Siempre había querido acercarse a él y ser su amigo, pero el samurai era alguien a quien la compañía no le importaba, sí estuviera solo era mejor, así no tenía que estar preocupándose o perdiendo su tiempo ayudando a su compañero de batalla; Kanda era así, un tanto egoísta para el gusto de Allen. Sonrió, miró hacia la ventana como la luz penetraba dibujando en el piso el diseño del vitral; recordó lo que había leído y reconoció que aunque era demasiado extraño, le hubiera gustado sentir un poco de la protección y la atención que Kanda le mostraba en el escrito. Seguro se sentiría muy bonito el sentirse protegido y necesitado así por alguien, aunque sea algo ficticio, suspiró y siguió su camino.

Lavi miró a Lenalee seriamente, la tomó de la mano y la encaminó hacia la biblioteca, el único lugar que estaba solo en ese instante, la chica pasó saliva con dificultad al sentirse acorralada por la presencia del pelirrojo.

-Bien Lenalee-chan –le cuestionó- exactamente qué significó eso que me dijiste anoche, porqué estoy seguro que no lo soñé.

-Es una tontería Lavi-kun, no le prestes atención- se excusó.

-No, no es una tontería –se quedó pensativo- bueno, esta bien, reconozco que es bastante extraño eso de que Allen y Yuu tengan algo que ver entre ellos dos, y me refiero a algo más que esa rencilla que mantienen desde que se conocieron.

-Yo... –Lenalee se sentó en el sofá cayendo rendida, ya no podía ocultarlo, al menos si se lo confiaba a Lavi ya serían dos los que cargarían con eso- la verdad es que Allen me dio unas hojas ayer en la noche, era una historia muy extraña –sonrió- pero bonita después de todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lavi, ¿sabes lo que es el yaoi? –le preguntó encajándole la mirada, buscando algún destello en los ojos verdes del bookman.

-¿El qué?

-Supongo que tu como bookman sabrás de todo.

-Soy bookman, no diccionario –le advirtió- suelo tener conocimiento de las cosas que han sucedido a lo largo del mundo, ocultas –dijo poniendo misterio en su plática- y de lo que ha ocurrido entre el cuartel general y todo eso, las reuniones privadas, todo lo que envuelva nuestras misiones y que sea de importancia para la historia y...

-Esta bien, ya entendí Lavi-kun- lo interrumpió.

-Bueno, entonces, supongo que tu sí sabes que es eso, ¿verdad?

-Pues –pareció pensarlo ya que le daba pena hablar acerca de ese tema- el yaoi es una relación entre dos chicos.

-Ahhhh- exclamó triunfal el pelirrojo- de donde yo vengo le llamamos de otra manera, pero, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?, tu has visto algo en Allen y Kanda y no me lo quieres decir... espera... ¿me lo vas a decir? –preguntó de pronto con una mirada entusiasmada.

-Ellos no tienen ninguna clase de relación Lavi- lo regañó- es sólo que ayer Allen me dijo que había encontrado esas historias y me las mostró para ver que pensaba yo.

-¿Qué pensabas de qué? –le preguntó confundido- ¿de la historia o de la relación entre ellos?

-Entiende que ellos no tienen ninguna clase de relación –se desesperó- en la historia es en donde la describen, en la vida real Allen y Kanda no tienen nada que ver.

-Entiendo –dijo y se sentó al lado de Lenalee, no sabía porqué pero sintió un alivio enorme dentro de sí al escuchar que Kanda no tenia nada que ver en eso- ¿y por qué te preocupa tanto sí dices que es sólo una historia?

-Porqué Allen me confió esas hojas, y yo les saqué copia para mí y olvidé las originales en la copiadora y cuándo me di cuenta de lo que hice, volví por ellas pero ya no estaban... alguien más las había tomado.

-Hehehehe –rió Lavi entre dientes y pasando su brazo por la espalda de la china- ¿porqué les sacaste copia para ti, Lena-chan?, ¿acaso te gustaría ver a Yuu-chan y Allen-kun enamorados?

-¡Qué no es un juego Lavi!- le reclamó sin poder ocultar el sonrojo que la delataba y el cual indicaba que el pelirrojo había dicho una gran verdad- alguien tomó esas hojas y no se quien pudo haber sido, ¿te das cuenta lo que podría ocurrir sí esas hojas caen en las manos equivocadas?

-¿Te refieres a Kanda?

-No, bueno, también a él; pero ¿qué tal si el que toma esas hojas es mi hermano? ó alguien con más poder que él... no quiero ni pensar sí los comandantes llegan a saber de esto.

-Cálmate Lena-chan –le sonrió- yo te ayudaré a encontrarlas.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro –levantó el dedo pulgar positivamente- ya verás que no pasará nada malo, déjamelo a mi.

-Gracias Lavi-kun –lo abrazó agradecida- eres un gran amigo.

-Ya lo sabía –presumió- soy un bookman.

-No digas tonterías y ve a ver que investigas, por favor.

-Entendido Lena-chan- dijo y partió dejando a la chica un poco más esperanzada.

* * *

Siguen ahí? (se asoma y le dan tomatazos) siee lo sé, muy corto y además sin mucha acción, es que no he tenido mucha oportunidad de escribir (las tareas y todo eso) pero prometo que para el próximo estará mejor ^^... espero. bueno, ya me voy, nada más ya saben, dejénme reviews, así al menos sabré que alguien duró hasta el final del capítulo sin darle un balazo al monitor, etto... gracias por leer!!!


End file.
